City of Savoy
The City of Savoy (Aquitanian: Sawoie Stadt) is the most populous city in Aquitania (Metro Area) and the latter's Transportation Hub, the city is home to the busiest port in the country and arguably one of the largest in the planet. Savoy is the seat of the Principality of Savoy and was briefly capital of the Second Aquitanian Empire from 2893 until it was captured in 2909 by Prussia after a protracted two year siege that claimed the lives of 1,500,000 civilians, or a quarter of the population in Greater Savoy. It is an important capital for Prussian Culture, despite it not being a part of Prussia itself. Greater Savoy has a population of 4,500,000 people and the Metropolitan Area of Savoy had a population of 10,400,000 civilians in the 3230 Superintendent Estimate. Together with the Königsberg Metropolitan Area, the two form the Ausspott Metropolitan Region, home to 16,464,020 people, approximately one third of the population in the country. The city hosts some of the tallest buildings in the nation and was among the first to have a taller skyline in the 1930's than it's other major Aquitanian urban centres, which traditionally were low-rise. It holds one of the most complex transportation systems in the world and is a major tourist attraction on a world level, being the place of many inter-planetary and international summits. The city is home to the grand Aquitanii Museum, its the birthplace of the famous Prussian "Imbisshalles" or "Cafes", the Grand Museum of Anthropology, the Museum of Natural History, Prussian Museum of the Arts and the old Sommathian Assembly Museum or the USS Palastschloss, adding to all this are the beautiful northern and southern Savoyian Bay Beaches. The city's port is the busiest in the Aquitanian realm. The skycrapers are a National Icon and are one of the tallest in the world and in the southern hemisphere, attracting millions of tourists a year. The city is renowned for its famous nightlife, film culture, domed expositions and theatre plays, its famous skyline, the famous and unique sky clubs, which are featured on top of skyscrapers or half way up one, the only way to get to a sky club is by hailing a Skytaxi. 'History' Age of Occupation (0-402) The City of Savoy began as a Sevintrian citadel, called Slavoya Citadel. At the times of Occupation, the Sevintrian fort was a military hub for all the military units coming from the Sevintrian Imperium. As the years passed, the soldier´s families living outside the citadel founded a town between the rivers of Deggale and Slavoya. The town grew rapidly as it became a check-point when entering the colonial terriotries of the Sevintrian Imperium, by the end of the Age of Occupation, the city had 300,000 inhabitants. Kingdom of Prussia (402-1500) First Empire (1500-2467) Great Schism (2467-2809) Second Empire (2809-2914) Kingdom of Prussia (2914-2945) Second Kingdom of Aquitania (2945-3030) Federal Imperial Aquitania (3030-Present) In the Age of Rejuvenation, with the industrialization and improved medical technology, the city received a boost of up to 800,000 inhabitants in just a few centuries. The city being larger than any other Aquitanian city at the time, began to think the Aquitanian cities were useless and the citizens of Savoy proclaimed their independence from Aquitania, the rest of Sommathia followed suit a few years later. When the Great Schism exploded in Aquitania, thousands of refugees were received at the City of Savoy, boosting the city´s population to 1,000,000 people. With the technological achievements, the Sommathians began their race to build some of the tallest buildings in the world, a custom originating from Aquitania, which are used to building very tall buildings. With the Staten coup, Aquitania managed to annex the Sommathian Republic, the City of Savoy welcomed the new regent Principion Tridius Wolfker, heir to the Aquitanian throne with massive festivals and royal processions throughout the most important streets. In the year 2914, the Kingdom of Prussia was formed and the capital moved to Königsberg, a few miles north-west of Savoy. Most Embassies are located in Savoy, ironically, the Capital is Königsberg, the two most notable embassies are the Constantino Embassy, with 75 floors and the East Heaven Embassy, with 85 floors. The city is also host of the Savoy International Film Festival. From the 2860's to present day, the skyline has changed dramatically, the Central Skyline in the 2870's featured separate clusters of skyscrapers, but by the year 2950, the Central Skyline is cluttered with tall skyscrapers. The City has strict building laws called the "Savoy Building Protocols". The City has been host to many Summits and events, most notably the ICP Summit and the 2942 UKO Summit. In the year 2950, the Kingdom of Aquitania was restored and the city remains the largest and most impressive of the Kingdom, with nearly 3 million inhabitants. The City skyline can only be enjoyed in clear cloudless days, for clouds cover most buildings halfway up or the majorities' peak. The City of Savoy is one of the greatest architectural and cultural centers in the Kingdom of Aquitania. The City hosted the 2952 Winter olympics, with grand openings, the inauguration of the Floating Colosseum and the great closure with firworks and river float displays. The City has a complex defense system funded and researched by ONI, the Northern Focal will remain safe from any surprise attacks by air, space, underground, sea or sudden appearances by land. The City was also chosen to feature the Fifth UKO Summit, for the third time. The 2990's began with a City-wide Bombing Siren Drill, as the GT and other terrorist nations were reported to have emerged, the citizens, not expecting the alarms, went home or to nearby shelters en masse, leaving most highways and bridges empty, car accidents were rampant due to speeding and loss of control or distraction due to the alarms. The Republican Uprising in the late 3020's saw little activity in the heavily garrisoned and defended Royalist City of Savoy, but when the Government was toppled and the Federal Republic Proclaimed, the City recognised the new Government and Immediately was again crowned the Financial Capital of Aquitania. All Embassies, which are located in the City of Savoy, were never in danger of the Turmoil in the Capital City of Königsberg. The drastic change and the following exodus reduced the population of the City dramatically. The rural inhabitants of the nation though moved into the cities after the revolution and moved into the empty buildings. 'Port of Savoy' The Port of Savoy is one of the most important sectors of the City of Savoy, the westernmost Administrative area of the Metropolis, without taking the Westmark Suburbs in the Westmark peninsula into account. It is the most prominent and wealthy area of the City, hosting the highest naval traffic in its waterways and Harbour area in the entire continent. The area hosts the Savoy Boardwalk, which is a very prominent touristic attraction, the Savoy Opera House is also located in the Boardwalk, which is adjacent to the Savoy Bay Harbour. The Harbour is one of the most calm and tranquil areas of the City, despite its high touristic attraction and popularity. The Port area was the area that grew the fastest and tallest during the Years of Prosperity, hosting the first Skyscrapers in the world and then for a short time, the most populated city (1935-1952). 'Greater Savoy' Greater Savoy is the heart of the City, both light, height and government wise. Being the only area of the city with a height minimum of 100 Stories, the city sector is eye catching, with the two Golden Towers on its center. It is located East from the Port of Savoy, bordering Slavoya river to the East and Weitzstrasse on the West. The four principal Avenues and Boulevards of the City intersect in the East; Über dem Wasser, Bundesstrasse, Botschaftstrasse and Königsstrasse. Bundesstrasse is the most recognisable street, formerly "Hohen Königsstrasse", which holds the financial district of the City, partially shared with Botschaftstrasse. Greater Savoy is traditionally seen as the most busy and traffic burdened part of the City, holding the highest number of air vehicles in transit, Air Taxis and other cargo vehicles being popular in a sector where buildings reach 500 Stories. Many businesses are spread out midway up a building, at times sporting private heliports, notably the Skyclubs, to better handle the income of tourists, locals and goods. The Light District is also located here, spanning several streets and most of Über dem Wasser, on a huge Advertisement and High End business area, attracting wealthy tourists to expensive stores. 80% of all foreign Embassies are located in Greater Savoy along Botschaftstrasse, the only buildings that are allowed to be any height, disregarding the 100 story minimum. 'East Savoy' Eastern Savoy has a height minimum for buildings settled at 70 Stories, which is the least in "Tall Savoy", from the Port, to Greater Savoy and the East. High rise homes and a few businesses are located here, the famous Königgrätz Bridge, Savoy-Königsberg Highway's grand entrance is here, which crosses the Deggale River into the city, then becoming Königsstrasse. A small length of the Botschaftstrasse is located in Eastern Savoy, though no Embassy is. Savoy Military Museum is towards the north and several shipping companies have Headquarters in Eastern Savoy, away from the Port and Greater areas, which were devastated in the 3052 Earthquake and Tsunami. In accordance to the 2970's Edicts, 70% of Bomb shelters are located in Eastern Savoy, reasons being their distance from the sea. East Savoy is what commuters incoming from the east, specifically from Königsberg, see on their way in through Königgrätz Bridge. Economically, Eastern Savoy is more focused on Highrise living rather than business, 50% of Savoyards live here. 'Old Savoy' 'Meijibezirk' Meijibezirk (Meiji District) is a popular district immediately south of Greater Savoy, bordering the Port to the northwest as well. The Meiji District is a unique spotlight in the city and the country because it is home to a majority of the Meiji diaspora in Aquitania. The district is popular among Aquitanians as it is an example of the exotic Gebogendach Kulturen (Curved-Roof Cultures) ''which the Meiji are members of according to the Aquitanian Style of Categorization of Cultures. The district started out as a neighbourhood for Meiji refugees during the Calzador War in which Lusitania was almost completely occupied, prompting the mass exodus of Lusitanians, which included the Meiji, the result was their stay and injection of their culture into the Multicultural fabric of Savoy. Recently, the district shops have begun to offer Gaian products as well, from electronics to restaurants and clothes; Gaians who visit Aquitania sometimes frequent the district. 'Industrial' 'Embassies' There is no specific Embassy District in Savoy, but the Embassies are indeed required to be built in an important city avenue called ''Botschaftstraße, ''which stretches for several kilometres in the city through different sectors and building Protocols. Eventhough the capital is in Königsberg, all Foreign Embassies are built in Savoy, this due to it being the capital in the past until it was transferred to Königsberg with the Foundation of Prussia in 2914 after the Second Schism. Immediately after the war, König Friedrich I did not wish to address the costs of moving the Embassies to the new capital, which had already been moved or evacuated twice before after the evacuations of Arcadia and Siege of Savoy; so he postponed the move for later, eventually the move never happened, and after the end of the Prussian Era, the embassies remained in the city permanently. Aussenpol built its Office for Foreign Embassies in Aquitania in the year 2929 in order to address the local diplomatic missions' concerns and interests in the city and in order to appoint and recommend new locations for future Embassies. The construction and inauguration of the Office the year of Alexander II's coronation signified the embassies would remain in the city permanently, and that new embassies would be built there in the future, instead of Königsberg, in 2950, the city was commonly known as Botschaftsstadt ''(Embassy City). The first Embassy to be built in Savoy after the 2950 Edict was the reconstruction of the East Heaven Embassy in the year 2979, its previous Embassy having been evacuated and destroyed in Arcadia in 2904. 'Savoy Building Protocols' The City of Savoy is renowned for its tall and thin skyscrapers in the City Center, the conserve that look, the Savoy Protocols were established in the year 2910. The City Council noticed how the Coastal Skyline was architecturaly different than the City Center Skyline and so the Savoy Building Protocols were created, limiting skyscrapers to a maximum height of 750 stories and a minimum of 75 stories. The Protocol though does not state what exact height will there be in a single floor, so buildings tend to have 1 floor the the height of two, effectively breaching the law with the two Golden Towers, which are an incredible 780 stories high. The Golden Towers were already present before the Protocol Laws were established. The Protocol Law applies to the City surroundings and suburbs, the Law changes to a maximum of 75 and a minumum of 20 and keeps reducing the farther away from the City Center and Port one builds. 'Places of Interest' The Karlingertz Castle, one of the largest palaces in the planet with over 5000 rooms, a building where over 7000 people can live in comfortably, is the most famous palace in the city. Attracting millions of tourists a year and with the probability that the Queen Mother of the UKO, Inez Souza, will live in it, millions more are expected to visit the palace every year. The NATO Palastschloss, a cultural building that serves as offices of NATO and as a museum, is another major location with a spotlight on it. It Attracts thousands of visitors monthly. Several other museums, litter the city with entertainment and cultural facts. The Savoyard Grand Tower, is the tallest tower in the Kingdom and the southern world hemisphere, it is one of the "Golden Towers" and is only taller than its twin by 15.90 Centimeters. The city's Museum of Space Development establishes Savoy as the hub of space administration and naval management. The great SpaceShip Shipyards are a great attraction since people can get a glance at the gigantic MSS Revenant and MSS Preussen. All towers that have 100 floors and more are required to have a 5 star restaurants in an observation deck style, some require night clubs called "Skyclubs" by the local Savoyards. Towers featuring more than 150 floors must include a tour and an observation deck along with some information on sightseeing, Sightseeing transport Vehicles usually dock in these places. Savoy is recognized as an Alpha City worldwide and has a very much worldwide distinguished Central Skyline. The Fly Transport System ferries people from skyscraper to skyscraper, Sky Taxi Pilots also make a short description and history of the building the vehicle passes while on its way to the passenger's destination. A famous attraction is the Museum of Marine Life located in the Port District and is partially underwater, the Museum features gravitational technology on the main exposition, lovingly called the "portal" by the Sayoyard citizens and many tourists. The gravitational force prevents the exposition from flooding the main chamber of the Museum, the field is limited and small, the rest has traditional reinforced metallic glass. People are much attracted to the Museum of Space, mainly because of its high simplicity as seen from the outside and the awestriking interior. Due to the overwhelming boom in Skyscraper construction, luxurious high rise buildings are in surplus and the high rise homes are at extermely low prices, giving a huge boost to Savoy's population. 'Transportation' Pending Category:Cities Category:Aquitania